


The Injury

by Withawolfishgrin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty, mentions of severe injury, one-shot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withawolfishgrin/pseuds/Withawolfishgrin
Summary: After a devastating accident in a skating rink, Yuri is told he may never skate again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me because I'm highly anticipating the second season and I can imagine something like this maybe happening. Sorry in advance.

This couldn't be happening... this must just all be a bad dream and Yuri was going to wake up any moment now...  
...But he never did.  
Yuri was sitting on the ice of a skating rink where he was supposed to be practising, clutching his knee for he was too afraid to move his hands any closer to the gaping slit he'd just landed on his ankle, through his skate. It hurt him so badly and just like he couldn't move his hands down to grip it, he couldn't look.   
He felt faint, like the world was spinning and his head was pounding. He could see Victor rushing towards him without skates on because he had been on the sidelines watching him. His vision was swimming and he didn't think he could stay awake much longer. Victor skidded beside him, clutching him tightly, "Yuri! Y-you're going to be okay, just hold on!" Yuri couldn't talk, he was drifting in and out of consciousness, until the last thing he saw was Victor and a paramedic team looming over him, dread filling his heart and his mind and his soul...

Yuri woke to the familiar view of a hospital room, white and sterile being the main theme of course. He was groggy and he couldn't see very far without his glasses - actually, he wondered where those were. As he looked around, he made out a few things: he was alone for one; No one was in his room. Second, he noticed that there were a lot of cards and flowers surrounding his bed, which was nice. Third, moving was impossible; As soon as he shifted he felt a white hot pain sear through his achilles tendon. He remembered what happened and shuddered, the memory too much for him to bear at the moment.  
Just as he got to grips with the room a nurse and a doctor came in, having come to check on him. The nurse went straight back outside once they saw him and the doctor walked over to him. "Hey Yuri... How're you feeling?" The doctor asked this with a certain carefulness, as if treading on thin ice to save an animal. Yuri just shrugged "I suppose I'm as 'okay' as you can be after... what happened." The doctor just nodded, sitting on the seat next to Yuri's bed. "Listen," She said. "I want to talk to you about what happened... not the details of what happened exactly, but the possible outcomes..." Yuri tensed, but knew this was inevitable and decided to get it done as soon as possible.

Victor could hear the blood rushing in his head; could hear his heart beating way too fast and he felt as though it might shatter his ribs. The nurse was escorting him to Yuri's room. The nurse had said how "Yuri looked fairly well," and how "The doctor would just be explaining a few things to him". That put him on edge a bit, which was the opposite effect the nurse wanted, he knew. He commended him for his efforts, though.   
They approached the room and the nurse hesitated at the door, both he and Victor watching Yuri's face express a deep dread and sorrow, before he teared up, but nodded with a clenched jaw. Victor's heart was in his mouth. The doctor stood and looked to see the two men outside, motioning for them to come in. "-ll be with you in a while... I'll give you some time to... to talk with your partner." Yuri just nodded, not even embarrassed at the assumption. The doctor and the nurse both left, looking very guilty, though nothing was their fault.  
Victor sat down beside Yuri. He was trying to find something to say, but he fell short each time. He didn't even have time to think of something anyway though, because before he knew it Yuri was holding onto him for dear life, sobbing into his neck. Victor didn't hesitate for a second before hugging him back, allowing him to let out his grief. It also allowed Victor to hide the dread creeping onto his facial expression.  
Once Yuri had collected himself and was able to pull away from Victor, he breathed deeply to calm himself, his hand locked with Victor's. Yuri finally looked up and seeing the crease in Victor's brow, the slight downward curve where his smile should be, the stiffness of his shoulders... he knew this was just as painful for Victor as it was for him. He composed himself by breathing deeply once more. "The... The doctor told me that... because of how serious the injury I sustained was..." He had to clear his throat. He felt choked up, but he knew he had to explain it to Victor, so he held strong. "... She said that there's a possibility that... I... I..." It was so hard to say. It was so hard to hold the tears back. He just needed to come out and say it or he'd never get it out. "Victor..." His named steeled Yuri, giving him a bit of extra courage. "She said I may... never skate... again." He had his eyes closed and his head was facing his lap. He was sat like that for a a few seconds, before he finally opened his eyes and looked up and as soon as he did Victor was holding him again; gently this time.   
Victor kissed Yuri's jaw, having aimed for his cheek but missing it due to their closeness. It didn't matter, it was something. "Yuri... I'm so sorry." Victor let this out quietly, knowing the information was devastating and only being able to imagine how he'd feel if the same fate were to befall him. Yuri hugged him back again, breathing him in for comfort. Was this really it? Was his career actually over so soon..? God, how tragic.   
His thoughts were interrupted when Victor suddenly let out a sudden "No.". Before Yuri could ask, Victor pulled back, looking at him with what Yuri could only describe as determination. "Yuri. We've worked so hard to get you here... to get this far in your skating career. You have sacrificed the most I have seen anyone sacrifice to get here. That will not go to waste. I promise you now; you will get back on the ice, even if all you can ever do again is a straight line." Yuri couldn't help it. The waterworks kicked back up again and Victor looked shocked. "D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Yu-" He was interrupted by Yuri hugging him again. After a second he spoke. "Thank you Victor... So much.". Victor couldn't help smiling.


End file.
